Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe
''Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe ''is a fanfiction game created by TheSuperMKMaster, sprite-genius and SneakyLizard. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Sony Interactive Entertainment with Warner Bros. Games. Available on Basic PC, PS5, Xbox Two and Wii U2. Rosters Playable/Unlockable Mortal Kombat Universe * Raiden * Liu Kang * Sub-Zero * Ermac * Kung Lao * Sektor * Ashrah * Jax Briggs * Kitana * Jade * Baraka * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * Scorpion * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Kano * Mileena * Kotal Kahn * Erron Black * Sarah Nac * Quan Chi * Tanya * Rain * Smoke * Nightwolf * Sindel * Goro * Nitara * Stryker * Kabal * Kenshi * Drahmin * Havik * Great Kung Lao * Tremor * Noob Saibot * Moloch * Kintaro * Red Robin * Atmosphere * Hydro * Sheeva * Hsu Hao * Mavado * Shinnok Sony Universe * Kratos * Parappa * Cole McGrath * Kat * Abe * Sly Cooper * Carmelita Fox * Emmett Graves * Nariko * Jodie Holmes * Aarbron * Nathan Drake * Abigail Walker * The Panda King * Ratchet * Jak * Calypso * Chimera * Sweet Tooth * Dollface * Dart Feld * Rudy Roughnight * Fat Princess * Grayson * Raven * Hunter * Delsin Rowe * Rau Utu * Athena * Tigershark * Jennifer Tate * Gabriel Logan * Arc * Nathan Hale * Flameclaw * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro * Blasto * Klonoa * Hades * Muggshot * Clockwerk * Kessler * Spike * Wander * Sackboy * Radec * Zeus DLC Mortal Kombat Universe * Jarek * Frost * Kalo Z'Arr * Motaro * Ferra & Torr * Knightware * Mithra * D'Vorah * Orochi Hellbeast * Zenko * Mephisto * Belokk Sony Universe * Thantatos * Penelope * Baron Praxis * Crunch Bandicoot * Knack * Kutaro * Lammy * The Traveler * Dr. Nefarious * Ty * Specter * Poseidon Bosses * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat side) * Ares (Sony side) * War Kahn (Mixed) Secrets * Cyber Sub-Zero * Vampire Cole McGrath Quests Characters * Master Chief (Xbox's Halo) (for Mortal Kombat Universe) * Heihachi Mishima (Namco Bandai's Tekken) (for Sony Universe) * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) (both) Zones Starter/Unlockable * NetherRealm * Shirai Ryu Temple * Desert Wasteland * Haven Palace * Dead Woods * Lin Kuei Temple * Neon District * Amp City * Sky Temple * Jinsei Chamber * Chamber of the Flame * Great Chasm * Wu Shi Academy * Warrior Shrine * Shrine of Shirley * Tower of Flanvel * Soul Chamber * Outworld Marketplace * Hekseville Town * Arquebus Academy * The Bridge * Black Dragon Temple * Freeway * Downtown Story In the MK universe, taking place somewhere between MK3/Trilogy and MK4/Gold, Raiden and the Forces of Light have finally defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish Shao Kahn into a portal, where he would be trapped there forever. Meanwhile, in the Sony universe, Kratos had defeated Ares in a deadly battle between the two. Ares was then banished to a nearby portal where he would not be able to break free out of it. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were unfortunatley connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ares fuse together into a terrifying monster called War Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Basic PC Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games